In order to respond to changing conditions or workloads, various kinds of processing environments may rely upon scale out techniques to distribute work amongst multiple nodes. For example, as the demands upon various processing resources of a single node increase beyond the capacity of the node to perform according to a desired standard, an additional node may take over some of the workload from the original node so that the performance standard may be maintained. Given that scale out techniques may be widely applicable, improvements to the performance of such techniques are desirable.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.